1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roadway lighting. In particular, this invention relates to highway barrier lighting systems utilizing Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional roadway lighting is accomplished with overhead light standards mounted to a structure (e.g. a crash barrier or other structure serving as a physical barrier). Conventional overhead luminaries are glary, and the light that is emitted is uncontrolled, resulting in light trespass. Light trespass is an issue when a viaduct or roadway passes over or near a populated area. Conventional overhead lighting systems provide relatively high light levels over a very large horizontal area including the shoulder. However, the edge or shoulder is not highlighted but rather visually blended into the roadway scene. The overhead and diffuse (multidirectional) nature of the conventional lighting does not enhance small target visibility. Small targets are visually lost under conventional roadway lighting.
In the field of roadway lighting, the desire to improve small target visibility has been frustrated by the use of conventional overhead lighting. Direct overhead illumination by unfocused (diffuse, propagating in all directions) light makes small objects/targets invisible. Previous unsuccessful attempts to address the issue of small target visibility include development of asymmetric overhead light sources.
A need remains in the art for an alternative strategy of lighting, which reduces light trespass into a populated or other light sensitive area, enhances small target visibility, and reduces energy consumption without compromising the safety of motorists/travelers.